


Tease Me, Seduce Me, Please Me

by MajorWeak



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Fucking Machines, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Hardcore, Horny, Implied Sexual Content, Intense, Large Cock, Magic Fingers, Mouth Kink, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Tongues, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy Renner has a one night stand but will it become more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease Me, Seduce Me, Please Me

Another dodgy day passed another drunk night had arrived, a man approached you with a drink in hand he gyrated his hips against your ass, great another dodgy looking guy trying to fuck you. You turned around and tipped your drink over his head, he stormed off pissed off and you laughed, of course you were drunk, horny and extremely stressed out from work. You wanted nothing more than to fuck the bartender senseless until you couldn’t walk but he had made little hints at you before that he wasn’t interested. You walked your way back upstairs to order another drink except this time the bartender struck up a conversation with you, you thought it was odd because he never did and for whatever reason that he did tonight you went along with it.

“Let me guess, Whiskey straight this time?”

“I don’t care just make it strong” you snapped back, feeling a little guilty but not caring, after the week you had you were ready to kill someone.

“Fuck me mama, what’s up your ass” he hissed back

“Look asshole I don’t need another male trying to ride my ass tonight so please for the love of fucking god just do your job already and get my fucking drink” yeah you wanted to fuck his brains out but you were in a cunt of a mood and weren’t really interested in much unless it included alcohol and fucking the bartender behind that bar, on that bar, on that stool, on the floor, on the pool table, against the wall and any other place you could.

“Someone needs to get laid” he said with a smirk on his face

“Oh are you offering?” you said with a sarcastic tone in your voice 

“Not while there are people here but stick around and you might find out” he said as he eyed your tits, they sat just perfectly in your tight tank top and your ripped skinny jeans outlined every curve of your hips all the way down to your legs and killer black stilettos that added a nice touch of “bad girl” to top it all off.

As he poured your drink he took a long swig of the whiskey bottle before he sat it back on the shelf, he then grabbed a bottle of Vodka, Jameson and what looked like Midori. He perfectly mixed the three in to your drink and before you knew it had mixed one in another glass next to yours. As you went to pay him for the drink he stopped you and smiled.

“On the house tonight”

And with that you sculled down your drink and walked behind the bar, his dick hard and straining against the fabric of his jeans and a smile spread across your face. You fucking knew you got him hard, whether or not he had hinted he didn’t want you his cock told you a completely different story, before he could even say anything you dropped to your knees in front of him and if the bar didn’t completely cover the view he wouldn’t have even let you pull his cock out and start pumping it with your hand.

“Fuck me mama… I’m Jeremy by the way” he moaned out, his hips started thrusting against your hand and you knew what he wanted.

You made a perfect O with your lips and wrapped them around his hard cock, his slick pre cum slipping onto your tongue as you licked and sucked from tip to base first before you wrapped your hand around the base of his cock and pumped as you sucked the tip and flicked your tongue over it. Jeremy wrapped his hand in your hair and started pumping into you, as far in as he could and you gagged a little but took him all the way in. His thrusts became deeper and faster as his breath hitched and he gripped your hair tighter, hot strips of cum shot down your throat and you swallowed all of it and then made sure to lick every bit off him. When you zipped him back up and stood to your knees he was propped up on the bar by his elbows catching his breath.

“Your such a tease sucking me off like that, I wanted to fuck you bad enough and then you go and do that” he hissed at you

“Well that’s for making me wait so fucking long for it you prick tease” you snapped back before grabbing his drink and swigging it down, walking back onto the floor and swaying your hips a little to tease him some more.

You went and danced with another guy on the floor to piss Jeremy off, who the fuck did he think he was hinting that he didn’t want you and then telling you he does while hiding his rock hard cock. You pulled your top down a little more so your tits popped out the top more. An hour before closing time there were only a few people left and they were all sitting at the bar as were you, Jeremy looked like he wasn’t sober enough to even serve alcohol anymore and you felt that if you were to stand up you would fall flat on your fucking face. You lost count of how much you had to drink at this point and knew you wouldn’t remember a fucking thing tomorrow but to hell with it, your boss was a whining fucking asshole that needed to be punched in the throat and to stop yourself from a huge ass law suit you would have a few drinks every now and then and sometimes even over indulge.

You weren’t paying attention to much and that’s when you heard the front door snap lock shut and when you looked over there was Jeremy standing there, drunken stance with a slight wobble as he looked at you, you just shrugged it off and finished off your drink. You headed behind the bar once you realized that everyone had finally left and that’s when you felt his hands bend you over the bar.

“Now I’m going to show you just how fucking much you teased me tonight”

“I knew that would work, so stop bragging and prove it to me prick” you said with the slight bite of your lip.

“You’ve got a cheeky fucking mouth on you” he muttered as he spun you around, with one swift movement your jeans and panties were on the floor and he was half done with taking your bra off. You lifted his shirt over his head while he let his jeans and jocks fall to the floor around his ankles, he stepped out of them and picked you up in his arms, your ass now against the bar as he slammed into you messily. You rested your head on his shoulder as he slammed into you furiously and you liked it, you lightly dragged your nails up and down his back which made his breath hitch as he bit down on your shoulder and moved a hand from your ass down to your clit, he rubbed it in hard fast circles until you came screaming his name over and over again, his hot seed spilling inside you and you were far from done and he knew it too. He carried you over to a booth and laid you down as he stumbled a top of you, entering you once again except a little slower, his hand gripped the edge of the seat for balance as his veined cock slid in and out of you. Jeremy picked his pace up and used the edge of the chair to now pull him harder and deeper into you, you bit and sucked at his neck while digging your nails into his back scratching hard enough to draw blood.

He pulled out of you and sat up so his head was resting against the board of the cushioned lounge like chair, you straddled his lap and slowly lowered yourself onto his cock, you both moaned loud as you started bouncing up and down, the loud sound of your ass slapping against Jeremy’s thigh is exactly what you wanted to hear, he was kneading your nipples with his thumb and index finger while sucking on the other, nipping at it before switching over to the other. You tilted your head back with pleasure and placed your hands on the board of the chair to steady yourself, you were now picking up your pace and Jeremy held your ass up a little so he could thrust into you as you bounced up and down on him.

You once again felt your orgasm building and the animalistic moans that came from Jeremy’s mouth as he picked up his pace told you he was about to cum, as were you.

“Cum on my cock baby, I want you to cum all over my cock” he moaned and with that you came tugging his hair and bucking against him.

“Fuck Jeremy!” you screamed out as he came inside you and you fell against him in a heap trying to catch your breath and pull yourself together.

“I’m not even finished with you mama” he whispered into your ear “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk straight or until you pass out, either one will do for me” he grunted as he stood up, still inside you and still hard. You had never known a man to still be hard after already Cumming twice and whatever reason it was you sure as fuck weren’t done either now. You fucked him on the pool table, on the floor, had him lick whiskey off your cunt, fuck you against the wall, sitting in a chair and every way you both could before you both collapsed against each other, his cock finally softening and he looked at the pool table and laughed.

“What’s so funny?” you asked

“Look we broke the pool table” he said while pointing and you laughed along with him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like more please let me know!


End file.
